I can't live without you
by The Beautifully Tragic Author
Summary: The title may change. Takes place after Beth is born. Shelby adopts Beth buy feels guilty about Rachel will this new mom get a chance to finally be with herlong lost daughter? Dose Rachel need a mom after all? And will Shelby open her heart to more?


**well we all new it was a matter of time before i uploaded a glee fic so hear it is hope you like it**

"What's her name."

"I don't know I never-"

"Beth" and with that Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray walked out of the hospital never to see there daughter again. Shelby Corcoron entered the hospital for the second time that day having just bought a car seat from the near by target she was now about to do the second most crazy thing in her life!

"Hi Id like to adopt." a nurse looked up at her flashing her a large white toothy grin.

"wonderful!" she said she pulled a clipboard out from underneath the information desk and handed it to her. "We just need some information and you can meat your baby."

"Oh! Wait!" exclaimed Shelby. "There was a certain little girl left behind by a Quinn Fabray. I'd like to adopt her."

"that's fine but I still need your information." said the nurse.

"Of course."

After what felt like forever Beth was placed in Shelby's arms. "All the paper work is in order but there's no name on the birth certificate."

"Beth" Shelby replied her eyes never leaving the small form of life now squirming in her arms.

Shelby walked out of the hospital with pride, head held high she marched to car a mother… a mom finally the contact she had been craving the feeling of having a child. The baby had done nothing but still Shelby was so proud of her.

"Hey! Shelby!"

"Will Schuester." Shelby replied.

"Quinn's baby." will stated shocked that she would adopt her.

"Yah…" replied Shelby quietly. The stood there in silence for a moment.

"Well cognats Shelby." will said softly "you got your wish you're a parent. Here…" will held out a napkin with ten digits on it. "You're a great woman Shelby but a baby is not like a glee club, just… if you feel like your in over your head call me. I'll help."

She smiled at him. That had to be the nicest thing any one had ever done for her.

"Thank you will so much."

"So…" he said lifting and eyebrow.

"So…" Shelby urged.

"So you do have a heart." she giggled at this._** Wait! Giggled?**_ It was all so over whelming for Shelby the flirting, the baby, Will. She couldn't even take all of it in at once it was all so dizzying.

"Could I buy you lunch?" he asked.

"Oh! Will, I would love that." Beth began to squirm in her arms. And her smile vanished into one of concern "But I need to get Beth home and I still have to buy a crib and all this stuff for her that I don't think it will be today. I'm sorry."

Will opened the back passenger side of Shelby's car.

Mind if I tag along help you assemble all the _stuff_." he chuckled. She giggled back.

"yes please!" she smiled

With in minuets they were at the best shop for babies in all of lima. Little Beth slept happily in Shelby's arms. The trio walk in to the store Shelby's eyes never leaving Beth Will's eyes never leaving Shelby. It was weird that night with Shelby it seemed so long ago but it played so clearly over in his mind. Could he really be falling for her

She was so detached then and now she was so here she didn't seem so heartless she cared about something.

"Hi! Welcome." said a young woman about 20 she was perky and over the top _what more do I need to say_.

"My name is Amy do you need any help today? Aw isn't she precious. How old is she?" she asked.

"2 hours." beamed Shelby. The store attendant look at her amazed.

"Oh no I didn't- no I just adopted."

"Oh well that wonderful congrats every woman deserves to be a mother sooner or later just because you cant have kids anymore doesn't mean you shouldn't still try."

Will laughed. "shut up" she mumbled under her breath. "Do I look 50 to you"

"No you look beautiful."

"Why do you care."

"Fine don't take the compliment."

"Do we need help here?"

"Yes actually. I need… well everything a crib, stroller changing table. I need it all." she exclaimed rolling her eyes. The sails woman nodded and lead them through the store.

"Oh!" said Shelby as she pulled a check book from, her bag "Money will not be an issue."

The sails woman smiled bigger and they were off.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" will asked as he brought bag after bag into Shelby's house.

"I'm sure she said." from the room next to her own which was now evidently the nursery.

"Alright then." he said placing the last of the bags down.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye" she replied nonchalantly, he was almost half way down the stairs when:

"Will!" Shelby called.

He returned to find Selby sitting on the floor a disassembled crib lying around her.

"Stay and help me?" she asked sweetly. He chucked as he got down to her level and together they started reading the instructions.

"Would you just relax? Be happy."

"Ill be happy when this is done" Shelby stated angrily as she tried to assemble the changing table. The moved trough the crib with ease and now Beth was asleep happily in her new bed. And they had moved on and this was really testing Shelby's patients. Will had top tink of something maybe get her to take a break but this was not going to end well if she pressed on.

"So how is vocal adrenalin?" he asked.

"I quit." she replied

"Coaching glee clubs?"

"My job, at Carmel." she said sadly.

"Found a new job, at McKinley. It nice I'm taking a year off then start the year after next as an English teacher."

"So your replacing Hamilton." he said.

"Yah I guess I am."

"Are you excited?"

"I was."

"You were, what stopped you?"

"Rachel…"

"Oh right are you two okay? Cause when I asked her about you she got real quiet. I know it wasn't my place but…" he turned to see silent tears slip down Shelby's cheeks.

"Shelby, what's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible mother!" she cried.

"No. what? Why are you a horrible mother?"

"Look at me I've deserted my daughter and I've replaced her with Beth!" she cried harder.

"you haven't replaced her. Will had never been in a situation like this before he didn't know what to do. Gently ha laid a and on her back and rubbed in smooth small creels'. She leaned in to him resting his head upon his shoulder.

"Will?" sniffled Shelby.

"Yah."

"do you think Rachel might want to try again at having a relationship?" Will wasn't sure what exactly to tell her every time he asked Rachel about her mother she got very quit and stoic. He remembered the last time he asked she sat in the back of the room with her head down. He had tried coxing her out with a solo but she never budged. She asked to go to the bath room and Will never saw her for the rest of the day.

"I don't know." he replied truthfully. "But it doesn't hurt to try I suppose."

She smiled. Everything about Shelby from the way she was curled up in his embrace to the way she sniffled and talked screamed '_**fix me I'm broken' **_this was a side of her Will had never seen a side he didn't think anyone had seen after almost sixteen years pretending nothings wrong of throwing her self into her work to keep her from breaking down it finally happened mean and scary Ms. Corcoran was really just sad lonely Shelby.Before he could stop I'm self her kissed her forehead. She looked up at him eyes wide he looked down at her afraid she might hit him

"Shelby I-"

"Will don't speak." she replied sitting up. She took both sides his face in her hands and before he knew what was happening she crashed her lips against his own.

"That felt…"

"Right she finished for him breathlessly before crashing there lips together again.

They sat there, foreheads torching, there noses rubbing together every so often and goofy smiles plastered on both there faces. They were so content till Beth's cries woke tem from there blissful detachment from the world.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Shelby asked lifting Beth and rocking her gently. "Are you hungry?" she tried.

"Here, ill go warm up a bottle. There in the kitchen right?" will asked heading out. Shelby came down stairs Beth still wailing in her arms, to find will lacing a bottle filled with formula into the microwave.

"how is she?" he asked. "Just fussy." she replied.

The stayed there till Will came over and kissed her forehead "here let me." he said taking the squirming child from her arms. "I don't know what I would do with out you." she said watching as he rocked Beth slowly. After mere minuets she finally calmed down enough so they could talk to each other. "don't worry about that now just worry about what you'll do when I leave." said as he slid.

"You mean you leaving me?" Shelby pouted. Her eyes turning into hazel doe like orbs. "Unfortunately I cant stay the night." he laughed. "Yes you could, Please?" she begged wrapping her arms around his torso from behind she could feel his muscles trough his shirt. "Shelby…" Will sighed. 'Please/" she urged squeezing him tighter.

_DING_

"there's the milk I'll get that." Will replied braking free of Shelby and heading towards the appliance. Shelby sigh she looked over at will who was now cooing at Beth as he fed her he was so good with kids Shelby was not she was good at bossing people around she used fear to her advantage no one new what really went on in her head, how much her heart ached each day to know she bargained her baby away for a shot at fame she loved Beth but she feared what it would do to Rachel if she ever found out, ever since she came back to lima Shelby wanted Rachel. She wondered every day if Rachel was happy? Was she healthy? Was she thinking about her? Did she even care anymore? How badly did she hurt her when Shelby left for a second time? Did she do the right thing by pushing Rachel away? All these questions burned inside of Shelby twisting and turning like a knife in her gut, not one of them didn't enter her mind at least once a day.

She remembered the look in her eyes when they were singing together. How happy she looked how happy Shelby felt to be singing with her, she had never seen a bigger or prettier smile than her own daughter's. it reminded her of her mother. They day she told her mother she was planning on adoption her mother told her to not even bother coming home and she didn't. Shelby hadn't seen her mother or even spoken to her since.

"I put Beth in her room." will said. Shelby looked up. "she fell asleep." she nodded looking back down at her feet. "Thank you." she murmured. "Are you hungry? we could order a pizza or I could find something to cook. I haven't gone shopping lately so our chooses are limited." She said moving to her cupboards and looking through.

"Shelby. I have to get home I have work in the morning."

"oh." she replied.

"What's wrong? You cant be that upset about me leaving can you? I mean I know its me and all but.." he said jokingly.

"As if!" she replied kissing him lightly on the lips. "I was just think about Rachel that's all." Will thought for a moment this issue with Rachel was really bothering Shelby.

"Tell you what, you come by school during lunch I'll find Rachel and you can talk to her. Then ill take you and Beth out for a big lunch how dose that sound?" he asked. Her face lit up and almost instantly he felt his lips crash agents her own. Before he could protest Shelby was dragging him up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door behind them and the rest was a blur.

**gee I hope you all like it so far I worked real hard and am really happy to get this started! Any ways looks like they'll be some Shelby Rachel conflicts I wonder what will happen? Lol see you all later my loves hope you like it!**


End file.
